Belladonna
by DesdemonaTheElf
Summary: After The Doctor loses the Ponds, he heads to Los Angles and meets a blonde woman who reminds him of Rose. When he gets kidnapped he find out something odd about this girl, she's telekinetic and she supposed to take over Rivers job as The Doctor's killer. I don't own DW,; RoseXDoctor, RiverXDoctor,;T for violence and mild swearing.
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor was at a bar in Los Angeles, sipping on a small glass of water.

"Hey bowtie, what's wrong?" a busty blonde American bartender asked.

"Nothing." He told her, trying to shoo her away. She was wearing a leather jacket, a gray tank, motorcycle boots and tight black pants.

"Yeeah, says the swollen eyes and downcast voice. Now, sweetheart, tell me your name."

"John Smith."

"I can tell when people lie, tell me the one you go by normally."

"The Doctor." he replied.

"Now what is your problem?" she asked,

"I lost two good friends." he said, gritting his teeth in sadness.

" Well that sucks. Anything else?" she said, her accent starting to turn into a cockney accent.

"No..." he said.

"Whatever ya say, Doctor."

" What's your name?" the Doctor asked.

"Belladonna Tyler." she said, her accent changing to American again. " My mother was Rose."

" Your mother was WHO?!" He spit out his water. Paralyzer by Finger Eleven came on in the bar.

"Come dance with me, pretty!" She looked back at him and winked. He couldn't decide whether to or not until he was dragged out there by her.

"Can you dance?" She lifted her hands above her head and shook her hips to the beat.

"Uhh... no. Well not to this kind of music." He said.

"Well follow along."

She got really close to him and he wanted to run as far away as he could, but he couldn't move. He started to move along with her awkwardly.

"Well I'm not paralyzed, I seem to be stuck by you.." She sung.

The Doctor was in a daze. He kept dancing and getting less awkward. Belladonna threw her coat off and kept dancing. The Doctor was starting to go numb. He was slowly going unconscious.

"Now you see why my name is Belladonna, pretty boy." she said to him, her voice sickly sweet. He fell to the ground, knocked out.


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor awoke in a room made of a dark, steely gray metal. He checked to make sure he still had all of his limbs and check to make sure his bow tie was alright. He stood up and walked around, looking around the room and at the metal surrounding him

"Hey, Doc." A silvery female voice said. The Doctor swore he had heard it before.

"Who is that?" He asked, trying to remember who it was.

"Your living poison." She replied. It was Belladonna, the girl from earlier. She walked in, her blonde hair in a braid.

"Where am I?" The Doctor questioned her. He studied her face. She had hair like Rose and also had face shape and lips like her, but had eyes and a build like Donna and a nose and cheekbones like his former self. She was wearing light make-up, just mascara and foundation, and still in the same clothes as before.

"In prison, and you also have been out for an hour or so. Why don't you tell me about your supposed killer turned wife, Hmm?" She asked. He immediately turned, to be turned back around by Belladonna. He looked at her with curiosity.

"How did you turn me from across the room?" He asked her.

"Answer my question, and I'll answer yours." She said.

The Doctor hesitated. "Fine." He sighed."Her name is River Song."

"And..." Belladonna asked. "Do you like her better than my mother?"

"I don't-" He thought for a second. "No. I loved them both. Now, how did you do that thing?"

"I used my powers." She said.

"How did you get here for your home?" The Doctor asked.

"Somehow, my family got over here." she answered quickly, "Where is River?"

"I have no idea. Honest." He said.

"Well, since she failed her jo-"

"Belladonna! Don't!" a familiar voice yelled to her.

"Fine!" She yelled back. She bent over, and whispered in The Doctor's ear, "I'm her replacement."

The Doctor blinked in surprise. "So, you'll kill me?" He asked.

"I'm supposed to, but I think I'll let you worry a little, it's quite funny."

"How is that funny?"

"You caused my mom pain."

The Doctor stared at her, amazed. He was nothing like Rose or Donna. He heard some knocking at the door, then the door opened.

"Hello, sweetie." It was River, here to save him. She was walking towards him, then she was flung the wall. River attempted to move, but was stopped by the force on her neck. Belladonna walked to her, her hand in a chokehold.

"You abandoned me here! I looked up to you!" She yelled at River, as her face started to turn red, then purple. River grabbed at her waist, and then there was a bang. Belladonna fell to the ground, glowing yellow.

"Oh, hell, she regenerates, run!" River commanded The Doctor.


End file.
